Bless the Broken Road
by Pinkstress
Summary: Bella and Jacob give it a last try, and after a dramatic relationship, she finds her happiness with Edward.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Bella and Jacob have been dating since middle school, and have had many ups and downs in their relationship. High school is about to end, and they decide to give it another try, during which time Bella gets pregnant. With high school graduation less than a month away, she is forced to make a decision that will change her life forever, to keep the child. With many arguments and quarrels in the mist, Jacob finds himself in a horrible place, in jail. Bella is left alone to care for her child, when Edward comes in the picture and finds his way into Bella's heart, and her life changes forever.

Chapter One:

"We the people of the Circuit Court of the City of Forks in the State of Washington find the defendant……." Bella closed her eyes waiting for the verdict.

It was the year 2006, and Bella was walking to her locker, when she found a letter taped to the outside, with a single red rose attached to the letter. It read:

"Dear Bella, I want to say how beautiful I think you have gotten over the course of high school. I am so sorry, from the bottom of my heart, for everything from our past. I never meant to hurt you. Will you give me another chance? Love always, Jake"

Bella had heard that before, the many times he apologized for hurting her, and every time she believed him. What would make this time any different? Why should she give him another opportunity? Bella Swan and Jacob Black have been dating on and off since seventh grade when she moved to the small town of Forks, Washington. Each time they would take a break it never lasted more than a couple hours, until freshman year, when Jacob overheard Bella talking to her friend Jessica about her childhood crush Mike, and he broke up with her because he assumed she was cheating on him.

The break up was bitter, he posted a poster in the boys' locker room saying that when they all went out for gym class, they would find Bella and dump her for him right then and there, in front of everyone. Jacob had walked up to her, and that's when the boys jumped in and told her that she was being dumped for being a whore. Just like that.

During the next three years, they did not even speak a word to each other. Not even when they passed by each other in the halls between periods. They were completely dead to each other, yet here he was, practically begging for another chance to make things right.

Bella looked around for her best friend Jessica Stanley, and shoved the letter into her face. "What do I do? Part of me wants to say yes, and see if it will be different, and part of me says to stay as far away as I possibly can…" She asked as they drove home for lunch.

Jessica looked at Bella with a smile on her face and said, "Easy! Play with his head, get what you can out of him, and then dump the sap in front of everyone like he did to you."

"Jess, you are such a bitch! I LOVE IT! That is what I will do! Show him who he is messing with!" Bella laughed as they continued their drive down the narrow roads.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

"Jessica, I don't think I will be able to go on with the plan…" Bella confessed just as she finished applying her Mac mascara on the Monday she was going to approach Jacob to accept his last chance.

"Bella! You HAVE to do this!" Jessica yelled into the phone, "if you don't you will never get your revenge!!! All you have to do is—"

"I know what the plan is Jess! I'm just not sure if I'd be able to be as cruel as he was. I'm not that type of person!"

Jessica sighed, "I'll be there in just a few. I'm at the stop sign, wait for me outside."

Bella looked at herself in the mirror, and finished applying her eye shadow. She was not sure she could hurt someone, even if it was for revenge. Her mother had raised her better than that. Renee had always been a hard core Catholic, and even had plans to see her only child become a nun one day. Bella had looked into different convents and different congregations to fulfill her mother's dreams. She was unhappy though, she had always dreamed of becoming a Nurse or a Doctor, to help out people when they were weak and could not do things for themselves, like she had seen her grandparents get helped. Still, she was all about making her mother happy, and she decided to put her college career on hold, to go off to the convent.

The car honked outside Bella's window and caused her to wake up from her trance, dropping her eye shadow brush on her $90 white blouse Jess had insisted on her getting for this special day.

"SHIT!!!" Bella yelled as loud as she could, as she stuck her head out the window and signaled to Jessica she would be out soon. "Lord, give me the strength I need…" Bella touched the crucifix on her night stand, the same one she had received after her grandmother died nearly 8 years ago. She dabbed her blouse with a sponge and some alcohol, and sighed when the stain lifted up. She grabbed her coat and book bag and ran out of her room.

*HONK HONK HONK* "Jess is getting impatient!" Bella thought as she ran down the stairs and grabbed an apple from the kitchen counter. Her apple dropped from her hands as she fumbled to lock the house door, "Fucking shit!" She yelled when she looked down to see her apple had landed in some mud.

When she got to Jessica's 2004 Kia Spectra, Jess looked at her weird.

"What? Why are you looking at me that way Jess?" Bella asked mortified as she opened the door.

"You look like a cat dragged you in after a night of chasing you around in the rain Bella… What am I going to do with you??" Jessica sighed as she pulled off the Dwyer/Swan residence.

Renee had been dating a polo player named Phil Dwyer for some time now, and Bella was surprised to see that they still did not have any plans to get married. When he signed up with a major Polo association in Washington, they bought the half a million dollar house in which they reside at now. Renee had been skeptical about making such a big purchase since they had never discussed getting married and she did not want to get accustomed to a house and then have to leave it if she and Phil decided to break things up.

"Look Jess, I'm not in the mood right now. Things are going wrong for a reason! Not only did I get mascara on my shirt, and then nearly break my head coming down the stairs to get to your impatient self, and to top it off, I lost my apple! There goes my breakfast! The gods are saying I cannot go through with this!" Bella sputtered.

"Whoa, whoa whoa Swan," Jess screeched to a stop at the bottom of the road, "I've got two words for you… CHILL-AX! If you just listen to me, and follow my lead, you'll see that everything will go well! All you have to do is stay with him for a month! During prom you will dump him, in front of everyone! You'll be home free!!!"

Bella sighed, "I know… How can you do this? Date a person just to get what you want and then dump him? It's morally wrong!"

"Now Bella, don't be going all Catholic good girl on me now! We had a plan! You have to go through with this if you want to get your revenge! Besides, all you have to do is not get attached.."

_Revenge. That is all this was about. Revenge_. Bella thought.

Bella and Jessica went over the plan one final time right before getting to school.

"So Bella, just relax, breathe in, and it's only ONE month. You can surely deal with one month!" Jessica reassured Bella with a smile.

"Yeah sure, you're right," Bella staggered, "there's only one month until prom, and I will make him sorry for dumping me the way he did." When first period finished Bella walked over to her locker only to find Jacob leaning on it, "deep breath Bella…."

Jacob looked at her as though mesmerized by her presence, "Bella, how are you?"

"I'm fine, Jacob, thanks how are you?"

"Good, wow Bella... It's been forever…"Jacob smiled.

Bella looked away and nodded, "Yes, it has been forever Jake. I wanted to talk to you about this letter you left for me…"

"Oh, yeah I came by to find out what you thought… Would you give me another chance Bells? I've really missed you…"

"…Jake, I want you to promise me that this time will be different. No more of the name calling and assumptions."

Jacob looked at Bella with tender eyes, "I promise Bella."

"Well then, I accept. I will give you another chance." Bella spit out, "Make me believe you this time please."

"Without a doubt Bella"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Jessica was in second period when her phone vibrated. It was a text message from Bella which read: "Jess. I. FUCKING. HATE. YOU! –B" She sighed and responded, "Shut up and stick with the plan!"

When Bella received her reply from Jess, all she could do was sigh and think about the month ahead of her. It seemed to be so far away. She wasn't going to lie to herself anymore, she HAD missed him, but she wasn't sure if she'd be ready to face heartbreak from his part again. She remembered when Jacob had dumped her in front of everyone, and how it affected her. She had to go to therapy for close to a year because of depression, and was even put on suicide watch during school. At home, her mother made sure to be there when it was time to leave for school, and would drive her to school, and then pick her up after school to go to another therapy session. Daily, she would be tormented by the routine that had picked up and full of remorse that she let herself get to the point where she was. She hoped that Jacob, her Jacob, would not torment her or embarrass her yet again. Once Bella finished therapy, her therapist advised her to start going to church and to channel her bad vibes towards something positive, and that is exactly what she did. She went to a retreat that changed her life, and she came back a new positive young lady. Every Sunday, she would head to church with her mother and sit in the first sometimes second pew, hitting her chest for all the sins she had committed throughout the week. Receiving communion weekly, she began to feel her body restore to a pre-Jacob Bella. Renee noticed it as well, seeing a consistent attitude from Bella's part, and never taking that 180 degree turn back to where she was.

"I want to say I'm so happy we are together again, Bella," Jacob texted her towards the end of second period.

"Me too," she responded, and with just those two little words, she realized that all the anger she had held in her for so long returned, but it wasn't complete anger, it was an anger filled with sadness. The sadness that reminded her about the break up, about the therapy sessions. And sad because they allowed each other to stay away from each other for so long. She suddenly realized that the sadness she was experiencing was not sadness at all, in fact it was happiness. She was happy they were getting their final chance, before graduation. Perhaps all they're long talks at night about getting married and having kids would finally come true. For the first time since she had accepted Jacob's apology, Bella smiled, and felt comforted in her decision, Jessica or no Jessica. This is what she wanted, she wanted Jacob all along.

After school, Jacob was waiting for Bella by the parking lot. Bella saw him and smiled, very sincere smile.

"Hey there beautiful how was your day?"Jacob asked as he put his arm around Bella's shoulders.

She blushed, "It was great! How was your day?"

"It was good, but now it's even better because we are together at last."Jake said in his Rico Suave voice.

How Bella had missed that. He always knew what to say, and how to say it to make her melt. She remembered about how once she went on a date with Eric Yorkie, and he tried to pull a suave voice, and it just killed her right then and there. They were at a Greek restaurant in Port Angeles and he moved in close to Bella's face, and spoke, "how are you doing?" and she nearly gagged. He must have eaten way too much Feta cheese, and not even notice that his breath smelled like some serious bad athlete's foot fungus. It reeked. Not suave at all! Yet, here was Jacob, always knowing when to talk suave and when not to. How she had missed that, still she wasn't going to let him know how much she missed him.

"…so then Mr. Banner took her cell phone away and read it in front of everyone! Poor Angela was mortified!! I bet that's the last time her and Eric will sext during school hours… Bella, did you hear what I said?" Jessica snapped at her.

"Huh? Oh I'm sorry. Yeah, Angela and Eric need to stop sexting during school," Bella sputtered out. "One time she mistakenly sexted Lauren. I bet you know how that went down…"

"Hey, Jake!" Mike Newton yelled out from across the parking lot, "you going to the game tonight??"

"I have to, band, remember?" Jacob confessed quite shyly. He was turned down for the football team because he was in marching band, and the coach said he played better than he could throw. That was a sore spot he touched, especially since his father Billy Black had paid thousands of dollars to send him to football camp since he was a young boy.

"Oh that's right, ha-ha-ha, band geek!" Mike said as he threw the football in Jacob's direction.

When Jacob caught the ball, he turned to Bella and said, "I'll call you later, babe. I'm going to school this big shot jock in some football." He kissed her on the cheek.

"Bye." Bella called out as Jacob ran away.

Jessica looked at Bella and waved her hand in her face, "uh… earth to Bella… Is everything okay? Don't drool over the bastard now. Remember the plan!"

"Yeah, the plan. You're right." Bella shook herself back into reality and got into the Stanely-mobile, like the girls had named it. "I can't get attached," Bella reminded herself. But feeling like she had finally been returned the missing piece of her heart, she knew that she was only lying to herself.


End file.
